(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection case, and more particularly, to a protection case for an electronic device and the protection case is easily replaced and changed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The electronic devices are developed rapidly and the portable electronic devices are welcomed by the users, such as cellular phones, iPads, iPhones, PDAs, laptops, and MP3 players. These electronic devices are portable and easily put in bags or pockets. However, the case of the electronic devices are made by plastic and coated with multiple layers of paints which are easily scraped by impact with other objects in the bags and pockets. Besides, when the portable electronic devices drop on the ground, the plastic-made case and the paints can easily be damaged. Therefore, there are many protection cases are developed and the portable electronic device is received in the protection case to prevent the situations mentioned above.
The conventional protection cases have fixed patterns and shapes which are limited due to the cost so that the users can easily find that other users have the same protection case as theirs. If the protection cases are frequently replaced, it requires significant amount of money.
The present invention intends to provide a protection case for a portable electronic device and the protection case is easily manufacturing at low cost the can be easily replaced and changed.